Love is not bound by anything
by yaoigirl4ever
Summary: Inuyasha travels 250 years back in time one month before his birth when So'unga returns in the hands of a new foe who steals Tetsusaiga. He meets a younger Sesshomaru who doesnt know their siblings and feelings start to bloom. Sess x Inu Incest/timetravel
1. Prologe

I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters as they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This is the beginning scene of the 3rd movie. Some dialog and scenes will appear threwout the story to fit it into the timeline.

* * *

_Blood ran down the muscled arm and slowly dripped down from a sharp claw staining the new white snow._

_"Father, do you insist on going?" Wind blew and the snow continued its journey to the ground. A deep voice responded_

_"Do you intend to stop me Sesshomaru?' __Looking at the figure in front of him he replied _

_"I will not stand in your way, however before you go, you must entrust the swords So'unga and Tetsusaiga to me." _

_Amber eyes narrowed at the figure after speaking simply watching his reaction to his demand. White fur held across his back and long White hair pulled up in a ponytail blew wildly in the wind thought they were the only things that moved from the great dog demon. His father still stood strong and proud even though he was gravely injured. _

_"And if I refuse, will you kill me, your own father?" _

_He noticed the slight disgust in his voice as the end of the sentence. Waiting his father sighed _

_"Do you desire power so much?" Slightly pausing he questioned_

_"Why do you seek power my son?"_

_Feeling the need to indulge his father in this he answered _

_"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest, and it is power that will revel the way for me." _

_The taller figures eyes closed and he resisted the urge to chuckle while he whispered "Supreme conquest." Looking back up at the sky he asked one more question..._

_"Tell me Sesshomaru, have you have someone to protect?" _

_Amber eyes narrowed at the figure once more as he said "protect." At this a memory of a figure with white hair and unusual ears, not to mention a very short temper flashed threw his mind. Growling slightly at the feeling of betrayal that washed over him he replied _

_"The answer is no, I Sesshomaru have no need of such." _

_Feeling his fathers demonic energy expand as he prepared to transform he stretched out arm and flexed his claws in the case his father tried to attack him._


	2. Through the well

I do not own Any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akuma belongs to me however. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

He sat comfortably on the branch. It had only been 2 weeks since the fight with Shishiki the demon that his father had stolen Meido Zangetsuha from. Inuyasha thought back to encounter with the demon and how he said that their father must have hated Sesshomaru. Miroku and Kagome had been right. He had been trying to cheer the elder up. For some reason the words Shishiki had said bothered him and he just didn't like that. Closing his eyes he though back to the last words his brother had said to him.

"_you and I are fated to kill each other, make sure you remember that" _

All of his life his brother had only been a source of pain for him. But that didn't mean that he looked forward to that final confrontation with him.

oOo

"INUYASHA!"

The boy in question woke with a start. Realizing he must have dozed off he stretched his back and wondered what had woken him up.

"INUYASHA!" 'O that' he thought. Kagome was looking for him. Wondering what she wanted he jumped down and ran towards where he could smell her. Noticing she was near the well he felt a rush of annoyance as he realized she probably was going back to her time for a while. 'Damn girl, she just came back from there 2 days ago, why does she need to return now?' Noticing she was just up ahead he leaped into the air and landed next to her. Apparently she hadn't noticed him for she opened her mouth again. Beating her to the punch Inuyasha yelled in her ear

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT SO MUCH THAT YOU NEED TO WAKE UP THE ENTIRE FOREST FOR!"

When she turned around Inuyasha realized there was something wrong. Kagome had tears in her eyes and a 3 gashed across her cheek.

"Kagome what's wrong, what happened to you?" noticing the fear in her eyes as she looked back at the well. Inuyasha turned towards it and noticed something was off about it. Walking towards it he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha, So'u..." She was suddenly cut off as a flash of light flew towards them. Grabbing Kagome Inuyasha jumped out of the way. Setting her down they looked towards the attacker. The male had dark purple hair that ran down his back but was partially pulled out of his face. Black demon markings streaked across his face and forehead. But that wasn't the worst part of it. Looking over his opponent he noticed the sword in his hand. It was So'unga. 'that's...that's impossible! I destroyed that thing almost 6 months ago!'

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he looked at Kagome.

"Kagome what happened here?"

"I went home for a few minutes cause I forgot a few things at my house and when I came back I tried to get up the well but I lost my footing and fell back hitting to side of the well. I guess it wasn't that sturdy but when I stood up I noticed a hole in the wall. So'unga was inside of it Inuyasha. I got out and headed to the village to find you when this guy stopped me. All he kept saying was 'where is the Tetsusaiga and the half demon who wields it.' I tried to run but as you can see it didn't do much" Kagome looked down at the ground. Feeling sorry for his friend he said

"your wrong Kagome running probably saved you life." Turning back to the stranger he pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath transforming it.

"So who the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled at the demon.

"My name is Akuma, and my Father was the original wielder of the So'unga. Your father stole it after killing him. Now I have it once again and will take your Tetsusaiga as revenge." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at that. 'damn old man you must of had a habit of taking things that weren't yours.' The demon named Akuma raised So'unga and yelled

"NOW GIVE ME TETSUSAIGA AND DIE!" At that he ran towards the two.

Remembering who he heard that sentence from before Inuyasha met him in the middle clashing his sword against the other. Not wanting Kagome anywhere near the battle he pushed him as far away from her as he could. Blades danced as they tried to hit the other. A seemingly endless cycle of dogging and attacking went on until a Sacred arrow flew at hit So'unga. At first Inuyasha felt like congratulating Kagome but watched arrow bounce off the blade and hit the Tetsusaiga. As he feared the Great fang transformed back into a dull blade.

"OMG Inuyasha I'm so sorry!" Kagome screamed. Dogging the So'unga as Akuma continued his attacks Inuyasha yelled

"Don't worry about it just get out of here Kagome!" After returning Tetsusaiga to its sheath Inuyasha tried to take a swipe at his opponent with his claws but Akuma dropped to the ground in time so all he got was a few strands of hair. Laughing Akuma jumped back up and thrust So'unga forward and Inuyasha felt it as it sliced open his shoulder. 'Damn that hurts' As they continued it seemed to Inuyasha as though Akuma was trying to distance himself far enough to unleash the dragon twister. 'humph as if I'm going to let that happen' he thought and jumped towards him. Suddenly he realized that Akuma was no where in sight. Feeling something behind him he turned his head. Akuma was standing right behind him. Feeling something hit him on the back of the head he fell forward landing on his knees.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome ran towards the hanyou hoping he was alright. Grabbing his shoulders she helped him stand.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" closing his eyes he sighed and grabbed his head

"ya I'm fine but what are you still doing here? I told you to leave!" hearing no response he looked at he friend. Noticing her fear and attention where somewhere else he turned and looked where she was looking at. Eyes widening he looked down at his waist and back up again as he took everything thing in. Akuma was standing next to the well with So'unga in one hand and the sheathed Tetsusaiga in the other.

"Inuyasha, a half demon as weak as you has no business wielding this sword, but don't worry I will put it to good use."

As he watched him tuck the sword in his obi, rage filled Inuyasha and he did even think as he leaped forward towards the demon pushing both of them into the well.

oOo

Sesshomaru and his pack had been resting in a field since that morning. Rin had a cold for the last couple of days and today was the first day she been feeling better so when they came a crossed it Sesshomaru decided they might as well stop and rest for the day. Sitting down and leaning against a rock he brought one leg up and rested his arm on it and let the other leg lay flat. Watching the group he fought back a smirk as he watched Rin chase Jaken with hand full of flowers determined to decorate him with them. As the toad tried to escape he tripped over a rock and fell face first into the shallow river running through the field. Kohaku started laughing at the poor toads misfortune. Getting out of the water Jaken wrung out his clothes the best he could and walked towards An-Un. At Rin's worried look as to whether or not he was alright Kohaku told her that Jaken was fine, just embarrassed.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru thought about the person who had been plaguing his thoughts for the past 2 weeks. 'Inuyasha why can I not rid my thoughts of you!' opening his eyes he looked down at the sword he had lain on the ground next to him. Tenseiga. When he fought against Shishiki and made a complete Meido it was only because Tetsusaiga had been beside him. More importantly his brother had been beside him. Deciding he didn't like where these thoughts were headed he closed his eyes once more and tried to sleep. It had been a few nights since he last slept and he needed to gain some of his energy back. That didn't last long however when a familiar aura washed over him. Opening his eyes he jumped to his feet and looked towards where it was coming from. 'that cannot be! It was destroyed!' glancing at Tenseiga he noticed that it was shaking.

"Jaken take Rin and Kohaku to the village that Inuyasha's pack resides. I will met you there." Grabbing Tenseiga he took to the sky and headed towards Inuyasha's forest.

oOo

Blue light surrounded him and Akuma slowly turned to green. However Inuyasha barely noticed this as he was trying to catch up with Akuma who was slightly ahead of him. Thinking that they must be headed to Kagome's time he tried to come up with a plan to get them back before the demon hurt Kagome's family. Catching up to him he tried to grab hold of his shoulders. Akuma realizing what he was doing turned and kick him in the stomach just as the walls around the well materialized again. Inuyasha wasn't expecting this and hit the stones with a hard crack. As everything turned black he realized he must have hit his head. 'Shit' was the last thing that went threw his mind as slumped to the floor unconscious.

oOo

Opening his eyes Inuyasha felt couldn't help but grimace at the pounding in his head. Noticing Akuma and Tetsusaiga were nowhere to be seen he let out the breath he was holding. Pulling himself to his feet with one of the roots in the well he braced himself against the wall. 'wait! roots?' Looking up he didn't see the roof of the building that held the bone eaters well in Kagome's time. It looked just the same as it did earlier. 'Did the well not work or something?' Leaping out Inuyasha landed next to the well and looked down. Now that he thought about it, the well looks a bit different. The roots were over growing everywhere but they had trimmed them in the feudal era so it wouldn't hurt Kagome every time she tried to use it. Plus the wood that it was made out of didn't seem to be all that old. Thinking he must be going crazy Inuyasha looked around. 'where's Kagome, please don't tell me Akuma hurt her!' Deciding his best bet was to head back to the village and gather the group he took a leap.

'OWW!' Inuyasha stopped and grabbed his head. 'Damn I must have hit it pretty hard huh?' He decided it might be best to just walk back. He made it all the way to the sacred tree until he had to stop and rest. 'god damn if Akuma didn't capture or hurt Kagome and she just walked away and left me there I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind when I get back!' Standing up Inuyasha glanced up at the tree where he had been sealed to for 50 years. Eyes widened. Jumping up on the trunk he ran his hands franticly over the bark. 'where's the scare? it was there not that long ago, it couldn't have healed over that quick!' Facing the fact that it wasn't there Inuyasha turned and raced toward the village intending to find out what's happening completely ignoring the pain in his head and shoulder. However as he got near the village he realized something wasn't right. He couldn't smell any humans nearby. As he broke threw the trees he figured out why. The village wasn't there.

'what the hell is going on!'

* * *

Yaoigirl4ever: Please read and review! I'm very bad about updating my stories unless I get constant feed back and reminders!

Inuyasha: That's the nice way of saying it. Truthfully she'd forget to breathe if she didn't have someone reminding her every second.

Yaoigirl4ever:Thats not true! I can too remember to breathe! See *takes big breathe and lets it out*

Inuyasha: *laughing* Wow such skill you even remembered to breathe out too. God your such a dummy!

Yaoigirl4ever: I am not a dummy! Your the dummy!

Inuyasha: I'm not the one who needed to demonstrate that they could breathe.

Yaoigirl4ever: grrrrrrrr SIT!

BAM!

Inuyasha: Guys just review before she forgets us...


	3. Where am I?

I do not own Any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akuma belongs to me however.

* * *

Inuyasha slumped against the tree wondering what he should do. After finding out that the village wasn't there he walked around trying to find any trace that a village had been there and didn't find a thing. Once he was convinced that there wasn't anyone around he sat at the base of a tree and thought.

'From what I can tell, the well must have taken me to a different time. What I need to figure out is did it take me farther back or is this part of the future?' looking around he figured that even if the village had been abandoned in the future there would still be some evidence that humans had lived there. 'Well I guess this would be the past. Now when in the past is it?' Inuyasha growled. 'Guess it doesn't really matter, first I need to find that bastard and get my Tetsusaiga back! Then I'll figure out the rest' He stood up and headed back to the well while trying to pick up the Akuma's scent. Not far from the trail he found it.

'ha stupid bastard! I kill you for this!'

oOo

Sesshomaru was in a bad mood. His father had left the castle once again to visit that human whore. Resisting the urge to growl he stopped when he felt the presence of a powerful demon. Smirking he knew exactly what would put him in a better mood.

oOo

Akuma couldn't help but grimace in disgust at the mud clinging to his boots and pants. This was not how he planed things. Walking in the middle of a cold muddy river was not part of it. But he had to do something to make the half demon lose his scent. He continued on until he got far enough ahead that it would take the hanyou a while before he found his scent. Looking down and his waist he glared. A bit after he left the well he came across a demon. It wasn't very powerful but had been sneaky. It noticed the sword at his waist and yelled at him. Something about him being a thief and it belonging to his Lord. Before he could kill the thing it appeared behind him and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. Though it didn't do much good as the barrier around the sword wouldn't let him hold it. For all the weak demons bravery he had quite a bit of stupidity for when he took hold of the hilt the barrier reacted and blew him apart. Akuma would have laughed had the Tetsusaiga not been blown away as well. Now not only did he have the half demon following him but he also lost the thing he spent so much time planning to steal. Wringing out his clothes he started off towards the forest until he smelt a familiar scent. 'Just great, Sesshomaru, I guess I will have to make due with your Tenseiga.'

oOo

Akuma didn't have to wait long before he arrived. Watching the edge of the forest Sesshomaru's form could slowly be seen. Frowning slightly he noticed something was off about the dog demon. He seemed different then he remembered.

"Sesshomaru its been a while."

The amber eyed demon glared at him.

"Do I know you?" Akuma chuckled.

"Now don't play dumb Sesshomaru, It may have been 250 years since our last battle but you couldn't have forgotten me."

At this Sesshomaru observed his opponent. He had come here simply for the rush of battle to rid him of his anger towards his father and put him in a better mood. Now it seems as though this demon knew him and he claims they fought once before. Sesshomaru knew stranger was either lying or rather confused. Sesshomaru was quite certain that he never fought this demon before because any demon he had fought in the last 300 years besides his father and most of the guards at the castle had not survived, besides that he had only been allowed to roam the lands freely for the last 100 years and was positive that he had never encountered this demon in all of his life.

"I do not know you, however if you wish to die, this Sesshomaru will be glad to oblige."

Akuma laughed.

"Still the same Sesshomaru, always looking for a fight to make yourself stronger. But I must say I'm surprised that you don't remember me. Our battle was one for the history scrolls. I guess I'll just have to take your Tenseiga as punishment."

Sesshomaru frowned at this. Why would this stranger be looking to take the Tenseiga from him? As far as he knew the useless blade still hung at his father's side. Looking back at the demon he the noticed the blade the demon held in his hand. Eyes widened.

"How did you get that sword?" Sesshomaru question.

Akuma looked down at the So'unga. Smirking he said

"By chance, I went to go find the Tetsusaiga and found this instead, I'm glad I found it though, my father would be glad."

Sesshomaru wondered what was happening. Could his father been killed? Of the three blades he wielded So'unga was the one he was the least likely to let get stolen. He knew what the consequences were if the wrong person got their hands on it.

"Now will you give me the Tenseiga or will I have to fight you for it?"

"You keep asking me for the Tenseiga. Why?"

Akuma just glared at him as he said

"I need it, that's all you need to know. Now give it too me."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Was this fool blind.

"I do not have it, obviously and why would I, it is a useless blade that can't cut anything, if you wish to obtain it, talk to my father, if you survive from here that is."

Akuma's eyes widened at that. Looking down at Sesshomaru's waist he seemed to realize something. Sesshomaru decided he had enough of this nonsense. Flexing his claws he flashed his whip. Akuma noticed it just in time and brought the So'unga up to deflect it. Rushing forward he tried to get close to Sesshomaru and brought So'unga down wards but Sesshomaru jumped in the air and used his whip hitting him over and over trying to hit him as Akuma blocked it with the sword. As Sesshomaru landed Akuma attempted to run at him again but Sesshomaru's whip wrapped around his leg pulling him to the ground. Sesshomaru leaped on him with his poison claws dripping but before he hit him Akuma back flipped from the ground just in time to avoid them and swung the sword breaking Sesshomaru's armor. Sesshomaru continues to attack him using his claws while dodging So'unga hitting several trees in the process.

"IRON REVER SOUL STEALER!"

Both opponents jumped out of the way as a flash or red and silver clawed the dirt they had previously occupied.

"FUCKING BASTARD GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD!" Inuyasha swiped his claws at Akuma and he dodged landing farther away. Grabbing his shoulder Inuyasha, yelled

"BLADES OF BLOOD!" Red daggers flew at the demon as Inuyasha leaped towards him and brought his claws down Akuma's back. Grimacing he turned and swiped the So'unga at the half demon but Inuyasha leaped back far enough to avoid it. Backing away from the two Akuma's eyes began to glow a deep purple and miasma appeared around him.

"Inuyasha next time we meet I will kill you for that!" Inuyasha watched as the miasma darkened and yelled

"DAMN YOU BASTARD, WHERE IS MY SWORD!"

The miasma surrounded his form and in less then a minute the he completely vanished. Looking around Inuyasha couldn't find any sign of the demon. Growling he punched the tree next to him snapping it in half. Suddenly he got the feeling that he wasn't the only one in the small clearing. Turning around he looked and what he saw surprised him.

'Sesshomaru!'

oOo

Akuma growled at the pain in his back. How did this happen! He was supposed to prevent this, and now it seemed like he caused it! It didn't matter. When he found the Tetsusaiga he would be able to correct his mistake and complete his mission. 

* * *

**Yaoigirl4ever**: Well another chapter! See I didn't forget!

**Inuyasha**: Only cause they reminded you!

**Sesshomaru**: Don't start this again you two.

**Inuyasha**: What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru**: Don't mess with me either. Remember I'm in a bad mood.

**Inuyasha**: Ya probably cause you got your stupid fluffy thing dirty or something.

**Yaoigirl4ever**: Inuyasha I wouldn't recommend irritating him.

**Inuyasha**: hmfp what the hell that bastard gonna ...

**PUNCH!**

**Yaoigirl4ever**:*sigh* I told you.

**Inuyasha**: Why is it always me?...

**Yaoigirl4ever**:Awww poor thing, you wanna cookie?"

**Sesshomaru**: * rolls eyes* Just Read and Review people.


	4. Water fights

I do not own Any of the Inuyasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Akuma belongs to me however.  
I know Sesshomaru is a little out of character here but he's younger and I'm trying to build up the story for how he gets all cold hearted and hates humans. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Both just stared at the other. Inuyasha tried to figure out what was going on. 'Ok now I'm sure I'm in the past cause Sesshomaru looks younger. Hmmm looks like he's only 3 or 4 years younger which means its probably around 300 years in the past...CRAP! what the hell am I gonna do!' He was brought out of his internal battle when the other spoke

"who are you half breed and what connection do you have with that demon?"

Without thinking Inuyasha retorted "None of your damn business Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at him. "How do you know my name half breed."

Inuyasha was starting to get pissed off. "Stop calling me half breed!"

Sesshomaru had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Well perhaps if you tell me your name I would know what else to call you."

Inuyasha continued to glare at him and mumbled "Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru frowned at this. He could tell that this Inuyasha was half dog demon, however there were very few dog demons left and all of them we're lords of the surrounding lands including his father.

"Well Inuyasha, you interrupted this Sesshomaru's fight and normally I would kill you for it however you seem to know more about this Akuma. You will tell me what you know."

Laughing internally Inuyasha thought 'Dude, did he seriously just refer to himself in 3rd person?' Suddenly Inuyasha smirked. 'he needs my help...this could be fun'

"And why in the hell should I tell you?" Inuyasha continued to smirk as the elder glared at him.

"Because if you don't I will find no need for you and kill you where you stand." Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes 'ya like I haven't heard that line before' Snorting Inuyasha simply replied

"I'd like to see you try."

oOo

Sesshomaru had already been pissed off. What with his father and then with that strange demon attacking him. What he didn't need now was some stupid half breed fucking with him. O he knew Inuyasha was teasing him. He knew it when the hanyou smirked after he asked him what he knew about Akuma. But he really wasn't in the mood for this. Flexing his claws he decided he would show this half breed why he best not test his patience.

oOo

Inuyasha knew what he was doing was stupid. Ticking off Sesshomaru was defiantly not a smart thing to do but Inuyasha really wanted to kick the stupid dog off his holy pedestal while his still could. He'd never be able to do that in his time, Sesshomaru was just too powerful, not to mention and more experience then him in real battles. However now, the playing field was just about even. Though Sesshomaru was still much older then Inuyasha in this time he still had lived for most of his life in the safety of the western palace and Inuyasha had more experience then this younger Sesshomaru. So ya, he knew what he was doing was stupid, but right then he didn't care.

oOo

Inuyasha jumped out of the way just as claws came down scaring the earth. Sesshomaru looked up just in time for Inuyasha to land a kick in the elder's face sending him backwards. 'YES! I've been waiting so long to do that!' His glory was short lived however as Sesshomaru regained his footing and punched him square in the face. Growling he went to punch the other but Sesshomaru grabbed his arm and twisted him around holding him in a chokehold.

"You will stop this foolishness and tell me what you know half br..." Sesshomaru was cut off as pain ripped threw his arm as Inuyasha bit him. Letting go of Inuyasha he grabbed hold of his injured hand. looking back up he dodged a fist and punched the hanyou in the stomach. Inuyasha who was busy holding his stomach didn't see Sesshomaru as he jumped behind him and kicked him in the back sending him into the river.

oOo

Sesshomaru was having fun. He didn't understand it. Though they were fighting it was more like two pups playing together rather then to strangers fighting for their life. It had been so long since he had played, and for some reason he didn't really want to stop, but because of his pride, he stood straight as the younger boy stood up and started spiting out water.

oOo

Inuyasha was having fun too, well until he landed in the water. Standing up he tried to make it back to Sesshomaru but the mud was so slippery he simply fell back in. Getting back to the surface he tried to stand up a few more time each time failing. Sitting in the cold water he sighed.

"Give up?"

Inuyasha looked at his brother. Sesshomaru was standing next to the bank looking if at all possible amused at the hanyou's position. sighing again he said

"ya."

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk as Inuyasha tried again to stand up only to land back in the muddy water.

"hey instead of laughing your ass off do you think you could help me out here or are you to high and mighty to lower yourself to helping a half demon?" Inuyasha really didn't think Sesshomaru would do anything except turn and walk away and was shocked when a striped clawed hand was extended. At first he didn't know if it was a trick then

"Are you gonna to stop staring and take my hand so you can get out of that filth or are you going to sit there all day?"

Suddenly as if a light bulb came on in his head Inuyasha grabbed hold of Sesshomaru's hand and pretended to pull himself up only to pull Sesshomaru face first into the water with him.

oOo

Sesshomaru couldn't believe he fell for that! He might have well dived face first himself for how stupid he was to not think the hanyou wouldn't do that. But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to be mad. The half demon had guts he could tell that. Not to mention he seemed to be a very skilled fighter to be able to land a hit on him as well as fangs. Spitting out water he looked at the said hanyou sitting next to him in the river laughing.

oOo

Sesshomaru fell for that! he couldn't believe it! and now he's sitting next to him spitting out water.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "That was not smart half demon."

When it didn't seem like Inuyasha was paying attention he splashed water in his face. Inuyasha growled at him.

"what the hell was that for!" Inuyasha splashed some water back.

Sesshomaru continued to glared back at him. "I said that was not smart."

Inuyasha laughed "Ya but it sure was funny."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "And is it still funny now that we are both stuck in the same position now? How do you supposed we get out now?"

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck. Honestly he hadn't though that far ahead.

"Aaaa...SPLASH...hey what was that for!" Inuyasha said spitting out more water.

"You shouldn't hang your mouth open like an idiot. you never know, there might be innocent flies wandering around."

Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes. 'Did he just make a joke, i must not be in the past i must be in some sort of alternate universe or something!' Looking at the dumbstruck hanyou Sesshomaru got on his knees.

"Give me your hand." Shaking out of his stupor Inuyasha looked at him strangely. Sighing Sesshomaru repeated himself

"Get on your knees and give me your hand so we can get out of the river." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously. Giving him his hand they stood up slowly and worked their way back to the bank. Just as they got to the end and stepped on the grass he turned to Inuyasha. Putting a hand on his shoulder he helped the hanyou onto the grass. Smirking he said

"When you get out again and get dry I will have a fire built and we shall talk."

Inuyasha nodded until he though 'wait what did he mean by get out again?..." Suddenly he was pushed backwards into the water. Sitting back up in the same position he was in a few minutes ago he called out to the retreating figure walking to the forest.

"That was playing dirty Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Inuyasha: YES i finally get to kick Sesshomaru's ass!

Sesshomaru: If i recall it is you who is stuck in the water.

Inuyasha: Shut up, you got pulled in the water too!

Yaoigirl4ever:please don't start a fight here you two.

Inuyasha/Sesshomaru:HE STARTED IT!

yaoigirl4ever: *rolls eyes

Sesshomaru: So when are you planing on updating again?

Inuyasha:*mumbles*When she remembers...

yaoigirl4ever:what was that?

Inuyasha:Nothing I didn't say anything!

Sesshomaru: You have taken quite a while to update this story.

Yaoigirl4ever: its not my fault i was sick then got writers block.

Sesshomaru: O thats right! Thanks **FoxieFirefly **for getting her to update.

Yaoigirl4ever: Yep Thanks a lot! and thanks for the ideas i'd love to colaborte some more with you.

Inuyasha:*grumbles* great someone else to make me look stupid.

Sesshomaru: you don't need anyone to help you with that little brother you do it just fine on your own.

Inuyasha:BAST...

Sesshomaru:Anyway yaoigirl4ever you were gonna tell everyone when you were gonna update next?

Yaoigirl4ever: yep! i'm thinking cause i've got a lot of things i have to get done i'd try and update every Thursday and maybe on a few mondays as well but only if i get enough reviews.

Inuyasha:Well you heard her! better review otherwise she'll forget all about us.

Yaoigirl4ever:INUYASHA!


	5. Others feelings

I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. I've kinda been in a writers block for a while. i know where i want this story to go just not sure how to get it on paper. anyway i figured i wasn't doing any good just thinking about it so i wrote this chapter. If u have any ideas i'd love to here them! :-)

* * *

Sesshomaru was pissed. It would be at least a week before he reached Inuyasha's forest even at his speed. Not to mention it would take his ward and Jaken another two. Ever since the incedent with InuYasha and the demon Shishiki, he had wanted to put as much distance between the two of them as possible. Now he was regreting that decion. Repressing a growl he continued on.

oOo

Myoga was worried. The flea had taken off towards Inuyasha's forest as soon as he felt the powerful aura of So'unga. He had a feeling of what had happened but he was really hoping he was wrong. If what he remembered was correct, this story was not going to have a pretty ending.

oOo

Kouga was irritated. He had been hunting a boar and just when he was about to attack his two idiot companions Ginta and Hakaku burst threw the clearing screaming bloody murder and scared the pig off. Ever since they had been screaming at him about something but he could only understand a few of the words coming out of their loud mouths. Something about 'Inuyasha' 'Aura' and 'missing.' However what caught his attention was when they said Kagome. Taking off towards Inuyasha's village he hoped that the mutt hadn't let his Kagome get hurt.

oOo

Kagome was frantic. After the two had fallen in the well she ran towards it to see if Inuyasha was alright but when she saw that no one was there she imeadently thought that they had crossed over to her side of the well. Thinking her family was in danger she jumped in.

oOo

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala we're worried. They had heard Kagome's scream and rushed towards the well. Looking over the debris they figured the worst. Sango picked up a piece of wood that had fallen off of the bone eaters well and turned to Miroku.

"Do you think that their alright Monk?" Miroku walked towards her and took her hands. Closing his eyes he said

"No my dear Sango From what I can see there is no way they survied. We must comfort each other for the death of our beloved friends." He pulled her close and wraped his arms around her. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"Is that so?" And grabed his hand that was inching towards her bottom. Pulling her hand back she was about to give him a good slap when she heard a noise coming from the well. Running towards it she looked down and saw Kagome.

"KAGOME! Thank goodness your alright! Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up at her friends with tears in her eyes.

"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and another demon fell threw the well but there not on my side of it!" Kagome let out a sob and whispered 'I don't know where he went.'

oOo

Naraku was curious. He had been watching from the trees as Inuyasha and the other demon fell threw the well. Wondering how he could make this work for him, he left the humans to their worries.

* * *

**Inuyasha: **Its about time u updated don't ya think?

**Yaoigirl4ever: **yes i know, i'm sorry i just havent been in the mood to write.

**Inuyasha: **Thats no excuse! And whats with adding Naraku to the story?

**Yaoigirl4ever:** I thought it would give the story more of an edge

**Inuyasha: **Ya by giving me another demons butt to kick

**Naraku: **I wouldnt be so cocky Inuyasha or she...

**Yaoigirl4ever: *screams* **OMG IT NARAKU! ***Tries to run away***

**Inuyasha: **What the fu*ck do u want Naraku?

**Naraku: *sighs* **As I was saying you should be nice to her. remember she is the writer and if she so disires she can make you wear a pink tutu if you piss her off.

**Inuyasha: **Is that why your wearing a purple one?

**Naraku: *looks down* **What the F*ck! ***looks towards big bolder where yaoigirl4ever is writing on her notepad***

**yaoigirl4ever: **Please Read and review! Hope you injoyed this random chapter!


	6. Starting a Journey

Sorry about the Long wait! I just moved back to australia from america and things have been really hectic starting a new school and all!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru. He had been doing this for some time until the said demon looked at him and glared.

"What is so interesting about this Sesshomaru that you feel the need to ignore your dinner and stare at me instead?"

Inuyasha looked dumbstruck at the question. The answer to him self was obvious. Sesshomaru was eating! IN FRONT OF HIM! Not only that but he was allowing this fingers to get dirty and he ate the fish with his hands. Plus that not only were they eating together like they were companions but Sesshomaru had even cooked Inuyasha's fish for him as he knew Inuyasha was a hanyou and didn't eat raw meat as he did. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru and relized that he had gone back to eating and was ignoring him. Figuring that this might be a dream he was still hungry and his food was getting cold Inuyasha began to eat.

After they both finished Sesshomaru began asking Inuyasha about Akuma.

"Who was that demon that attack me?"

"I have no idea."

"What connection do you have with him?"

"none other then he stole my sword"

"Why did he attack you?"

"Don't know"

Sesshomaru sighed mentally. This half demon seemed to be of no use to him. Getting to his feet he started to walk away.

"Hey! where do you think your going!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru stoped and turned back to him

"I am leaving to find my father and tell him about what has happen. That demon has one of my father's swords and wants the another one. I want to know how this happend and why." Turning back to the road he began walking again. Without stopping he said

"you may come with this Sesshomaru if you wish to get your sword back, however you should remember to know get in my way."

Inuyasha's eyes widened at that. But before his mind thought about was he should do, he got to his feet and followed his half brother.

* * *

**Yaoigirl4ever: **Well its a very very short chapter but at least i Updated!

**Inuyasha: **Finally...

**Sesshomaru: ***nods agreeing

**Yaoigirl4ever: ***glares at them

**Both: ***shrink back


End file.
